


Concoction Complication

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Except Palutena has a dick, F/F, Palucina, but not futanari, chick-with-a-dick, every day i travel farther from god's light, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palutena tries to use Lucina as her guinea pig, the tables get turned, and...let's say she makes a little mistake. Alright, a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concoction Complication

**Author's Note:**

> oh gods dont read this. dont.
> 
> ok u asked for it.
> 
> Palutena has a dick in this. If you don't like ladies with dicks, go find REGULAR lesbian fanfiction (ur still a weirdo)
> 
> also the palucina archive on this site is LITERALLY nonexistent. what the fuck guys.

"Hey, Lucina."

The bluenette looked up at Pit, folding the page of her book and setting it aside. Thank gods, something to do. Palutena had been holed up in her study for hours, instructing Lucina not to come in, but to stay in the living room. "What's the problem, Pit?"

"No problem," he says, shaking his hands in front of him. "Lady Palutena needs you in her study, though. Says it's important."

Lucina stretches, standing from the living room chair and fiddling with the book cover. Following Pit to the study, Lucina knocks before hearing an excited "come in". Opening the door, Lucina takes a seat in the swivel chair behind Palutena's desk. Palutena walks up to her, flask in hand. Shoving it in Lucina's direction, she orders, "Drink."

Taking the flask and smelling it, Lucina says, "Hello to you, too. What is this?" It smelled...sweet. Like applesauce. Except black.

"A potion I made from this old book of spells. It's supposed to make your hair grow." Palutena waves the huge tome in the air, coughing when some dust gets in her throat.

"Why do you need that?! Your hair is past your arse! And it's  _supposed_  to make my hair grow? What if it turns me into a panda or something? Y'know, Marth's birthday party is in a few days, and I can't be a panda when I go."

The goddess shrugs. "Do it for the sake of knowledge, I suppose? Some of these spells and recipes are really outdated, and I want to check up on 'em. But before you drink it..." Palutena pulls out some tape measure and lifts Lucina to a standing position, quickly taking the measurements of Lucina's hair and scribbling them down. "Alright. Make haste."

Lucina takes the potion and smells it. It smelled like applesauce or something. Smelled delicious, actually; however, she folds her arms and shakes her head. "Palutena, I'm not doing it."

"B-but...it won't  _hurt_  you. I'm sure of it," Palutena said. She did not look sure at all to Lucina, so the bluenette refused once more. "Fine. I'll do it, since you're chicken! But you have to record some observations. Specific ones."

"If you knew what the potion did, then you wouldn't need observations. That's why I'm not drinking it."

Palutena scowls. "Even if I was one-hundred percent sure that the potion grew my hair, I would still need to know by how much. So measure me, and we can get started."

* * *

An hour after Palutena chugged the potion, she asked Lucina to record some things. Lucina took the measurements of her hair once more, but there was no improvement in that area. The goddess watched Lucina write down what she was saying as she spoke. "I feel kind of warm. Kind of dizzy-"

"W-what?!" Lucina's hand wavered over the paper.

"Calm down. I'm fine. Er, where was I? Oh, yes," Palutena mumbles. "Kind of dizzy...aroused, maybe? There's something...a feeling, rather, in my groin area. Yeah. Write that down."

Lucina clears her throat and says, "You look kind of red. Should I write that down as well?" Palutena nods and returns to her book, listening to the scritch of pencil against paper. Lucina puts the pencil down, poking Palutena gently. "Would you like me to...take care of it? I mean, the 'aroused' part."

The goddess turned red. "Ah-um-no. I don't wanna mess with the experiment."

"'Experiment'?! So, you  _were_  planning on putting some mystery substance in me!" Lucina growls. The goddess sighs and turns back to her book once more, ignoring the girl actively. Lucina went back to her phone, still pouting. However, no matter how much Palutena tried to ignore it, there was a dull sensation in between her legs that was unignorable. And Lucina looked so gorgeous, just sitting and tapping away at her cellphone. Lucina looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Palutena nods, her chest heaving. "Yes. I'll just, um, go into the bathroom real quick." Standing and walking out of the study and into the hall bathroom, she lifts her dress and pulls down her underwear, preparing to pee. She stopped in her tracks, however, when she noticed something...off. Well, it was more than off. Something was  _wrong._

Covering her mouth in surprise, Palutena stares at the small but still growing phallus in between her legs; a full set of dick and balls. She watched it grow before her eyes until it was fully erect and nine-and-a-half inches. She couldn't even go to the bathroom, she was so freaked out. One hand moves from her face and to the shaft, gulping as she felt the hot, heavy flesh on her palm. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip. Whimpering, she begins to stroke it before she realized what she was doing. Tucking it away in her panties as best she could and standing, she flushed the toilet so that Lucina wouldn't get suspicious. Washing her hands and splashing cold water on her face, Palutena exits, roughly drying her hands with a paper towel.

She sits down once more after tossing the paper towel in the wastebin, folding her hands in her lap; her cock was nearly standing up straight. Palutena stood and tried to grab the magic book off of the desk without showing her erection.  _I had to have done something wrong! Oh, jeez, what if Lucina sees?!_  Apparently, the odds were not in her favor. Lucina points at her and says, "What's that?"

Palutena decided her best bet was to play dumb. "What's what? Haha. Ha."

"That thing, right there." Lucina puts down her phone and walks over to Palutena, before laughing swiftly. Gods, did she think this was funny? "Oh, it's a sticker." Lucina reaches past Palutena and pulls a star sticker off of the bookcase, throwing it away. "I've been seeing these things all over the palace."

"Pit stuck them everywhere," Palutena laughs nervously, trying to seem normal.

However, she was failing, because her boner twitched as Lucina placed her hand on the goddess' shoulder. "I must say, Palutena, you don't look too well. I'm quite worried. Maybe you should lay down."

The goddess instinctively swats at Lucina's arm, backing off. Not only did she have this monstrous shaft between her legs, but she was overcome with lust. She wanted to hide her shame, but Lucina was making it hard (no pun intended). "I'm fine!"

Lucina seemed kind of hurt, but also very concerned. "Alright. Now I'm just plain freaked out! What's wrong with you?! S-see, I knew this potion wasn't for hair growth-"

"It was supposed to be for hair growth! I did something wrong and now-ugh. Just...go home," Palutena squeaks. "Please. Go home!"

"Not a chance! What happened?" Lucina was now frantically looking Palutena up and down. The goddess held the magic tome in front of her hardening shaft, trying to hide it. Lucina, however, caught on, as Palutena's hands were clutching the tome so hard her fingers turned white. Lucina gently reached forward; Palutena offered much resistance, but Lucina finally pried the tome away and set it on the desk. Palutena's hard-on made a bulge in her underwear, a wet stain on the front from where her cock had wept pre-cum. Lucina's face could only be described as that of amazement as she turned a deep cherry red. "P-Palutena...what did you do?"

"Please," Palutena gasps. "I think I messed up. I  _did_ mess up. I made the wrong potion, and th-this happened. But, just take care of it for me. Really quickly. I'm on the edge, here. It won't take long. Use your mouth...or your h-hands, if you're not comfortable with using your mouth. Gods, I'm sorry, I know I'm asking a lot for you to help me with my mistake..."

Lucina seemed very sympathetic. "Don't worry about it, Palutena...you poor thing. Allow me." Palutena thanks her profusely and sits down in her office chair, shaking in anticipation. Lucina strips Palutena of her underwear and licks her lips slightly when the shaft springs up, slightly wavering in front of her. Lucina presses a kiss to the tip and Palutena makes the most embarrassing sound any creature can make, a cross between a yelp and a sob. "It's sensitive. Oh, and it looks like you don't have both sets, either. Mm."

"H-hah...Lucina,  _please_!"

Lucina's pointer finger teased the tip, smearing the precum around the head. "This might'nt be so bad, if we were to make the best out of the hand we were dealt...due to your carelessness, of course. In fact, I believe we'll have fun!"

"Suck," Palutena growls, a feral noise that not even  _she_  was used to hearing. Palutena realized she was contradicting herself greatly, as she had just told Lucina that if she wasn't comfortable with giving her a blow, she didn't have to. Lucina was unfazed, though, and instead wraps her gloved hand around the erect shaft.

Part of the hand around Palutena's cock was cool and silky-smooth (the gloves), while the other part (Lucina's fingertips) was hot flesh, a burning touch. It was such a pleasurable contrast, and when Lucina moved to take the fingerless gloves off, Palutena shook her head. The bluenette chuckled and continued to gently stroke Palutena, occasionally pressing a kiss along the length of Palutena's dick. Her fingers didn't touch; the shaft was thick. "Would you like me to use my mouth to get you off? Or my hands? Or would you prefer something else entirely?"

The goddess shivered at the thought of all three of those, especially the last. She knew what Lucina was implying. Being sheathed in Lucina's tight, wet passage seemed like heaven right now. All thoughts of how wrong this was, how absolutely bad she fucked up, escaped her. She needed to take Lucina. Now. But what she said was, "Anything."

"Choose."

"Everything!"

Lucina laughed, her fingers pressing against her outstretched tongue. She tastes Palutena's secrement, humming. "Salty. But I could get used to it. Is the effect of the potion permanent?" The bluenette decides to find out for herself and grabs the book; Palutena groans. Lucina was really drawing this out. Flipping through it, she points to a passage. "This is the one for hair growth..." She points to another. Palutena was just about dying at that point. "This is the one for penis growth. It says not to use it on females...so I guess you  _did_  learn something after all! Haha, look; the recipes are very similar. I think I see what you did wrong. For penis growth and a higher sex drive, it's three cups of apple cider and a tablespoon of sand. But for hair growth, it's three cups of  _sand_  and one tablespoon of  _apple cider_. You mixed them up! Which makes sense, because the potion did smell sweet..."

"Lucina. Don't do this to me, please!"

"Imagine if I had drank the potion."

Suddenly, Palutena understood why Lucina was teasing her like so. "Oh, gods. You're pissed because I was going to make you drink a fucking potion?! So what?! If  _you_  had drank it, I would've made you come ten times over by now. And I  _abhor_  penises! Stop being unfair and suck me already!" Palutena wasn't sure how much of that true. She definitely did hate dick, though.

Lucina put the book down, laughing even harder. "You want it bad, don't you?" She was back on her knees in a second, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm not exactly a dominant lover, but  _gods_ , do I love hearing you beg."

Just hearing Lucina's voice made her newly-grown cock twitch. Everything about Lucina was fuckable. The cock itself was enough of a burden, but the  _lust_ , the insatiable want that Palutena was experiencing. It was enough to make her break down and, just this once... "Please. Please, please. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

" _Anything_?"

" _I will do anything._ Just  _name it_."

Lucina chuckled while pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I don't really want anything; that was enough." Swirling her tongue around the tip as some sort of warm-up, Lucina slowly takes Palutena's head into her mouth before pulling away. Palutena squeaked as she felt the loss of wet heat around her cock. "Hm. Did that wrong. Once more." She sank her head back down, but only got the same amount in her mouth. Lucina pulls away, stroking while grinning. "Alright.  _One_  more time."

"What are you trying to-oh.  _Oh_!" Palutena's hands instinctively placed themselves on the back of Lucina's head, not pushing, but just settling there. Lucina had taken Palutena to the back of her throat, a pulsing suck sending waves of pleasure through Palutena's body. Palutena was no stranger to the feel of Lucina's mouth, but to be  _completely engulfed_  in a hot pocket of tongue and saliva...it was amazing. Lucina stayed where she was for a while, just sucking, before raising up until the tip was barely in her mouth. Then, once more, she deepthroats the large phallus, a small gagging noise coming from her. Palutena loved it.

Soon, Lucina started a new pattern. Pull back. Lick. Deepthroat. Pull back. Lick. It was torturous, and Palutena tried so hard not to use her head as a steering wheel or thrust into her mouth, but it was impossible. Palutena thrusted once, particularly hard, and Lucina pulled off, slightly coughing. "Shit, Palutena."

"S-sorry."

"If you want to fuck my mouth, ask me."

The goddess turned red. "W-well, may I?"

"Have at it," Lucina says.

Palutena releases Lucina's hair from the tie, watching it fall in tresses to frame her slightly sweaty, blushed face. Palutena winds her fingers in those locks, pressing the tip against Lucina's lips; ever-so obedient, Lucina parts her saliva-coated lips, her tongue slightly out. Palutena smirks as she slightly slaps her cock against that pink, pleading tongue. "Tap me if I go too fast." Lucina grunts in acknowledgement and Palutena slides inside of her mouth, impatiently beginning to thrust. Lucina closed her eyes, moaning whenever Palutena withdrew. Palutena felt her long-awaited orgasm approaching as she fucked Lucina's face, so she asks with a pant, "May I come in your mouth?"

Lucina nodded, opening her eyes and meeting Palutena's gaze.  _Oh, gods, do I love her,_  Palutena thought absently; she loved Lucina, she loved that face. She wanted to see it covered in her hot spunk, so her desire of holding Lucina on her cock while shooting ropes of come down her throat was immediately thrown out of the window. Palutena's grip on Lucina's hair tightened as a gloved hand reaches up to fondle Palutena's swollen sack. Palutena let out a cry of pleasure as she pulls Lucina off of her, covering her face in white, sticky ejaculate. Palutena shudders as her orgasm subsides; it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Lucina pouts, licking her lips. "Palutena! If you're going to do that, give me a warning."

"Ngh," Palutena says, her head lolling backwards; she couldn't speak any real words at that point. Once she caught her breath, she mumbled, "Sorry."

The bluenette didn't reply; she was too busy gathering the copious amounts of come with her fingers and sucking it off of the glistening digits. Palutena watched her carefully, her eyes following Lucina's fingers. When Lucina finishes, she notices that Palutena was already hard once more. "Is that the potion, or do you like watching me eat your come?"

"Jeez, Lucina. You're a stallion today," Palutena moans. "Er, do you mind, um, maybe..." There really was no proper way to ask Lucina to get her off again, but the hot itch between her legs was no longer satiated.

"Not at all. To the bedroom, though?" Lucina helped Palutena up, and they rushed to the bedroom, all too eager to experiment with their new plaything. Palutena shut the door and locked it as Lucina began to undress. Usually, Palutena liked to undress Lucina herself, but the girl had her clothes off within seconds, as Palutena did. Lucina was on her back on the large bed, her hands holding her legs up by the backs of her knees. "Well?"

Palutena crawls on top of her, leaning down to kiss her quickly. She curses as she notices something. "I don't have any condoms, Lucy. Aw, fuck."

"It's fine. The book said you can't impregnate anybody while the spell is active, so just go at it," Lucina says, all too eager.

"Fabulous. I'm definitely going to make you my come-dumpster tonight, baby."

Lucina shivers and Palutena pushes inside of her, snarling at the constriction around her already-sensitive cock. " _Yes_...that's perfect," Lucina encourages. Palutena didn't waste her time being slow; she trusted Lucina to alert her if it began to hurt or feel uncomfortable.

The goddess grunts, "Wrap your legs around me." Lucina does as she's told and Palutena places her hands on either side of Lucina's head, dripping with sweat. Strands of her hair stuck to her face as she purrs, "Lucina, you're so tight. Fuckin' amazing."

Lucina couldn't do anything but release a squeak of pleasure, selfishly pulling Palutena closer. Lucina's pussy walls squeezed her so wonderfully, and she could feel the striated flesh against her cock every time she moved. It was blissful; Lucina was in a similar position of ecstasy. Her arms wrapped around Palutena's neck. The goddess leaned down to whorishly lick the sweat from Lucina's skin, greedy and ceaseless in wanting. "A-angle just a little bit...move my legs up. Yes. Like that," Lucina pants as Palutena complies. Palutena was skilled with a strapon, but when the pleasure was overtaking her like this, it was hard to concentrate.

"Perhaps you could be on top?"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Lucina agrees. Palutena swiftly flipped them; Lucina was eagerly riding Palutena's cock before they even stopped bouncing on the bed. Lucina leaned back, her hands supporting her on the bed as she bounced on the hot and needy staff of her lover. "Oh, gods! That's so good, right there. Shit," she gasped, leaning forward once more and sinking her teeth into Palutena's shoulder. The goddess' cock slipped out of her and she took it deep inside of her once more without hesitation.

Lucina sat back again, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room in a lewd melody. Every time Palutena was fully sheathed inside of her, the girl yelped, her hands moving to hungrily pinch her own nipples. "You like my cock? Hm?" Palutena questions, panting wildly.

"Gods, yes. I  _love_  it. Sh-shit. I'm not gonna last long, Pali," Lucina whimpers, tossing her head back as the speed of her hips increases. "Ah, yes...I'm close!"

Palutena immediately takes over, flipping them, pinning Lucina to the bed, and pushing her legs so they were above the princess' head. "Hold them," she breathes, and Lucina complies, holding her legs by the backs of her knees. "Just like that." Palutena begins to thrust, feeling her own peak approaching.

Lucina could feel it as well as Palutena's thrusts became more clumsy and uncalculated (which was an odd thing to witness; usually, when they made love, Palutena was very focused and was always a step ahead). The goddess tried to hold out until her lover orgasmed, but it was hard to when Lucina was spewing such wonderful filth beneath her. "Mm, yeah, that's it. Oh, fuck, Palutena. Please finish inside of me. Make me your come-dumpster. Fill me with your hot come!"

"Lucina!" Palutena yelps, leaning down to sloppily kiss her gorgeous princess. She breaks away abruptly to moan, her thrusts becoming even quicker. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The goddess roughly grabs Lucina's thighs and pulls her closer, completely forgetting that there was another human beneath her; all that mattered was thrusting in and out of this tight sleeve of moist warmth and reaching her orgasm. Her thrusts were quick and hard, similar to a jackhammer. She knew she was being rougher than Lucina was used to, but gods, it felt good!

Lucina's pussy walls tightened as she came, squeezing Palutena's cock and begging it to release inside of her. Palutena couldn't last a second longer. As Lucina's girl-come soaked the sheets, Palutena released one strangled cry before burying herself inside of Lucina to the hilt, firing thick ropes of semen inside of her beautiful bluenette. Lucina shuddered, both because of her orgasm subsiding and because she felt herself being completely filled, she felt Palutena's cock pulsing with every jet of come that was released.

And  _Palutena stayed hard._

Even after she pulled out, the cock was still at attention. The goddess whimpered at the sight of it, monstrous and lusty. Lucina had released her legs and was just about knocked out. Palutena watched her as the princess' breath evened out and she turned to her lover in bliss. "There was...so much," Lucina breathes. Palutena looked down and bit her lip; her spunk was flowing out of Lucina's pink, thoroughly-fucked hole and onto the sheets.

"I'm sorry. I didn't anticipate that it would be so much, especially after I just...yeah. Would you like to take a shower?"

"A bubble bath, rather," Lucina says. Her eyes travelled down Palutena's body and rested on the large, erect shaft. "I, um, think I'll take care of this, first."

* * *

Lucina was an absolute saint for the next few days. Palutena had to occasionally tend to herself (which, oddly, never resulted in orgasm), but most of the time, Lucina was there to relieve the pressure in her groin. And this was just the beginning; according to the book, she had to do a whole month with this thing, and she hadn't even gotten past a week.

Then came Marth's birthday party.

Palutena and Lucina learned by trial-and-error that Palutena's usual garb wouldn't work in public. It was flowy and loose, but not loose enough. Her erection could still poke through the fabric. Needless to say, Marth was a bit surprised when they showed up to his house and Palutena was sporting sweatpants. His blue eyes moved to scan Palutena's outfit, and a few seconds later he says, "Uh, exactly what the fuck is going on here?"

"N-nothing. O-oh, do you mean the sweatpants? I'm, uh, just going for casual wear, you know." Palutena said. Crivens, she couldn't even look at Marth. His face, and his hair...he looked just like Lucina. And, just like that, Palutena was turned on. She smiles and wishes Marth a happy birthday and pulls her girlfriend along quickly.

Palutena grabbed a beer and started to sip at it idly as she sat on the couch, while Lucina's brow furrowed; she had noticed the familiar anxious bounce of Palutena's leg and the drumming of her fingers. "Oh, dear...not now. Now?  _Now_?"

"I didn't make it happen. Don't sound so accusatory! C-can you see it?! Oh gods!"

"No, I can't see  _it_ , but I can...see it. You're blushing madly, and you're twitching," Lucina points out. "Oh, jeez, Palutena. Wh-what do you...what do you suppose we do? What do you want me to do?! We just got here, so we can't leave..."

The goddess sighs. "I guess we'll have to wait it out."

"We can't do that, either, Pali...I don't think you can just wait it out."

"Then you must have a better idea, Lucina!" The goddess hisses.

Gods, was she getting irritable. And looking at Lucina didn't help. Sparing a small look to see if anybody had their direct attention on the couple, Palutena leans in and kisses Lucina, who pushes her away. "What the fuck are you doing? Palutena, we can't...you can't!"

"I'm sorry. You're so beautiful, I can't help myself," Palutena moans. Her lips went to Lucina's neck as she began to ravish her pale-but-currently-blushed skin. "And your skin tastes so sweet, and...jeez, Lucy, I want to take you right here!"

The bluenette growls and pushes Palutena away roughly, making her point shockingly clear. "No. We can not! You're fucking nuts."

Palutena was about to move in for a kiss again, but she realized that Lucina was right. This potion was making her crazy. In her sex-addled mind, all that mattered was undressing Lucina and fucking her ruthlessly; however, she was slightly coming down from the level of hyperactivity she had worked herself up to. "Y-you're right. I apologize. I'm kind of losing it right now, you see? You just do that to me."

Turning cherry-red, Lucina says, "Maybe we can...well, not 'we'. Maybe I could just finish you off with my hand. Or my mouth might be easier. Like, uh, cleaner."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Palutena says, "Either sounds swell." She immediately moved to pull her throbbing cock out of her underwear, but Lucina swatted her hand.

"Crivens, Palutena, not here! In...in the bathroom." Lucina averts her eyes as her goddess laughed.

"Right. Of course. My apologies," Palutena chuckles breathlessly. Standing, she feels her erection pulse against her thigh when Lucina brushes against her as they walk toward Marth's bathroom.

Of course, they met an obstacle. Marth stopped them and said, "Woah, Palutena. You're wearing sweatpants,  _and_  you look all flushed. You sure you're all right?"

Lucina cut in as Palutena prepared to make herself look like a stuttering fool. "Oh, haha. You know Palutena. She's a lightweight. That little sip of lager has her a bit dizzy, so I'm helping her to the bathroom. Just in case."

"That's my Lucy. Always helping others," the prince laughs.  _She's helping more than you know, Marth,_  Palutena thinks absently.

Lucina smiles and smoothly begins to drag Palutena towards the bathroom. Once they get in, Lucina shuts the door and locks it as Palutena approaches her from behind and shoves her against the door, grinding against her wonderfully plump backside. Palutena almost came right then and there, dry-humping her into the door. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-"

"P-Palutena! Stop-unh-or else you're going to have wet underwear for the whole time we're here." Lucina tried to be rational, to talk Palutena down from the ledge, but there was no mistaking the blush and arousal behind her words. Palutena was humping her like a desperate animal, and she  _loved_  it, loved feeling the heat of the goddess' body against her ass and back. However, one of them had to be the mediator here, and it sure wasn't going to be the sex-driven Palutena. Lucina pushed back a little to get her off, but that stirred Palutena up even more.

The greenette nibbles on the princess' earlobe, sliding a hand up the latter's shirt and roughly groping her breast through her bra. "H-hah...mm...I'm so close already, Lucina. Can you feel what you do to me?" Palutena thrusts against Lucina's butt particularly hard for emphasis. "Can you feel it? C-can you feel how much I need you right now?"

Lucina's resolve was breaking, but she tried to maintain common sense. "Palutena, listen. I know you're worked up, but we need to do this quickly and simply. We can't have crazy, kinky sex in my brother's  _bathroom._  Now, unpin me so I can-"

"I don't want some mediocre handjob, Lucina-"

"My handjobs are far from mediocre."

"You're right, okay? They're not mediocre, not at all, it's just that...compared to fucking your tight little-"

" _Palutena_."

"I'm sorry," Palutena says quickly, running her hand through Lucina's hair and kissing her neck. "I'm sorry, alright? Just...please, bend over. I'm asking so nicely, Lucina. Please pull the leggings down...and bend over." The goddess couldn't even hear Lucina's pleas to not make this harder. Her voice deepened slightly with lust, infatuation. She loved her girlfriend so much, but at this moment, Lucina was nothing more than a receptacle for her aching cock. Nothing else existed except for her need to be balls-deep inside of Lucina, who was refusing all of Palutena's begging.

The goddess dropped to her knees and Lucina made the mistake of turning around; Palutena immediately tugged her leggings down and buried her face between the bluenette's legs, sucking and slurping loudly. If Lucina was completely honest, even if she hadn't turned around, Palutena probably wouldn't have hesitated to put her mouth to use in...other places.

Lucina grabbed Palutena's hair, barely able to stand. As soon as Lucina was going to give into temptation and moan, a knock sounded at the door. It was fucking  _Roy_. "Lucina? Palutena? Mar-Mar wanted me to check on you guys."

Palutena didn't stop; no, she actually began to speed up, fucking Lucina's dripping hole with her tongue. The bluenette shivers and squeaks, "We're fine, everything's alright." It was only natural to sound weird when Palutena was the symbol of greed, thirsty, hungry for Lucina. Lucina's juices ran down her chin and she was panting from her efforts. Lucina was seeing stars, holding Palutena to her; she was pulling a little hard on the luxurious green locks, but damn it, she didn't care.

"Your voice sounds kinda shaky, sis-in-law."

Lucina really hated when he called her "sis-in-law". Neither Marth nor the fiery redhead had proposed to the other, but Roy insisted on calling her that; Marth apparently thought it was funny, but it irritated the female bluenette. However, she couldn't find it in herself to retort. "I'm fine. Go 'head and enjoy the party, Roy."

After they had heard Roy's footfalls moving away from the door, Palutena had pulled her pants down as much as she could while kneeling and had also pulled out her cock. She pulls away from her feast to spit on a hand, which she used to eagerly jack herself. She moans into Lucina's clit, sending vibrations up Lucina's spine. Lucina didn't want to come at Palutena's hands, not at her brother's fucking birthday party. But, gods, Palutena was going all-out, moreso than she ever did before. There was no steady flick of her tongue, no consistency (that never failed to turn Lucina on). It was simply tongue and lips, taking in all of the succulent love-juices that they could. If anything, it was quite sloppy, but it turned Lucina on.

However, Palutena quickly pulled away and tugged on the hem of Lucina's shirt. The princess fell to her knees and kissed her goddess, tasting herself and moaning. They both shed their bottoms and shoes completely, both knowing that Lucina's resistance was long gone. Palutena knew how to convince her; Lucina was putty in her hands, even  _if_  her oral wasn't as skilled as it usually was. "Gotta keep you quiet, Lucy," Palutena pants raggedly, lifting Lucina's slightly-soiled panties and raising them to the bluenette's mouth. Once they were stuffed in her mouth, Palutena laughed. This wasn't their first sex-in-anywhere-but-where-they're-supposed-to-have-sex rodeo. Once, they had fucked in a bathroom stall at a hospital after Marth had an unfortunate swordplay accident (which interrupted an intimate moment between the two women); Palutena easily held her tongue, but Lucina couldn't help being mouthy. Palutena kissed her to shut her up and took it as a sign of talent on her end.

Thankfully, the improvisation worked. When Palutena clumsily entered Lucina's needy passage, the girl bit down onto the makeshift gag and her scream was muffled. Palutena shoves her against the wall, rising to her knees on the cool porcelain floor. The coldness meant nothing to her, her whole  _body_  was on fire. Lucina's legs rose, wrapping around Palutena's waist tightly. One of her hands went up to grab the towel rack (thank the gods, it was sturdy enough so that it wouldn't break under her iron grip), and the other went to clutch Palutena's shirt. It was a position that, in any other situation, would be highly uncomfortable. But, in this relief-driven coupling, it would do.

The goddess began to thrust, knowing she was seconds away from orgasming. "I'm close," she grunts, and Lucina nods, her grip on Palutena's top tightening; she, herself was coming closer to her release. Palutena fucked her deeply and roughly, each thrust knocking Lucina against the wall. The girl showed no signs of complaint, so Palutena continued her motions, ceaseless in her roughness. Palutena had to admit; seeing Lucina gagged with saliva running down her chin was probably the most erotic thing she had ever seen. The goddess shut her eyes tight and whispered, "I'm right there, Luce. Come with me, okay?" Lucina was too high up, too caught up in pleasure to even hear Palutena, but they climaxed in sync. Lucina's walls tightened and loosened around the goddess' shaft in rapid succession. Palutena kept fucking her, even as her ejaculate coated the already-slick inside of Lucina's cunt. This made it a lot messier, but it wasn't as if the floor was clean, anyway.

Palutena pulled out with a savory " _schlick_ ", her cock only slightly deflated. It was never enough, they learned, after hours and hours of wild sex. Palutena always needed more. Lucina released her grip on the towel rack, removing the makeshift gag from her lips as she caught her breath, tremors still slightly running through her lithe, sweaty body. As insatiable as her lover, Lucina pushes Palutena on her back, leaving feathery kisses down Palutena's navel and down to her veiny shaft. Lucina immediately took Palutena to the back of her throat with no steady inch-a-second pace. She sucked all the way down, and when all of it was in her mouth, her nose buried in soft, green pubic hair, she remained. Palutena had her hand on the back of her head, holding that wonderful mouth to her groin. Finally, Palutena releases her, but Lucina lingered. When her head moves back up and she slightly gasps for air, she licked her lips, licked them clean; her tongue caught the risque mixture of Palutena's thick come and her own quim.

"Oh, fuck. Oh,  _fuck_ ," Palutena whispered into her hand. Lucina's hair stuck to her sweaty face as she proceeded to simply lick Palutena's shaft, licking it clean. She pulled away and Palutena whined, "What are you  _doing_? You didn't let me come!"

"...it wasn't my intention to bring you to orgasm. I was just cleaning you up."

"I hate you. Fuck, I hate you. Luce...I love you. Please. I love you so much, just..." Palutena gasps, her back arching just a little. Lucina laughs and Palutena scowls. This cock of hers was reversing the roles, with Palutena begging for Lucina's pussy nightly and following her like a sad little puppy; on the other hand, the bluenette watched and slightly got off on the begging and pleading.

"We really should get out of here."

Palutena decided she had to just take this "L" and fuck Lucina senseless as punishment when they get home. Silently collecting their clothes (but not without some sidebar groping), they used paper towels and water gratuitously to clean up their mess. After they were at least partly put-together, and they had sprayed the bathroom for good measure, they left the small room and returned to the living room, inconspicuously joining the ongoing game of cards.

* * *

"Lucy..."

"I jest not, Palutena; I'll get angry if you keep doing that. Do  _not_  do that."

Palutena moaned in frustration. She had a serious case of blue balls, yet Lucina was doing nothing to help her; instead, the princess was washing dishes at Marth's house after the party. Who wanted to do something stupid like  _that_? "Marth and Roy can do all of this themselves."

The bluenette sighed in irritation. Palutena was behind Lucina, her hands on the girl's hips. The goddess rolled her own hips, humping Lucina, similar to how she did earlier. "I promised Marth I would help. Stop humping me. We're not animals."

"You make me like this, Lucina. You're just so beautiful."

Of course, Palutena was being a bit manipulative, but it was working; the bluenette turned cherry-red and said, "O-oh...jeez. Jeez!"

"D'ya hear me? You turn me on. I don't want anybody else but you," Palutena whispered. As she heard footsteps entering Marth's kitchen, she growls, kisses Lucina's neck, and slips away to stand beside her. Seconds later, she was elbow-deep in suds, but that wasn't her focus. She was grabbing Lucina's hand underneath the water. Lucina blinked a long blink as Marth entered the room.

"Hey, Palutena. Glad you're feeling better!"

The goddess chuckles breathily. "Can't stay sick forever, Marth."

"Yes, I suppose...but you two were in the bathroom for a bit earlier," Marth comments. Lucina freezes, and Palutena scoffs a little as her eyes widen to the size of the very dishes she was washing. "Roy said Lucina sounded weird, as well. I guess you're both some lightweights, huh, Lucy?"

"...uh..." Lucina was still blushing deeply and looked absolutely mortified.

The prince approaches his sister and places a hand on her shoulder. "Lucina? Are you falling ill, perhaps?" Lucina reaches up and smacks her brother's hand away, getting soapsuds all over him. "Hey! Wash the dishes, not me!" Cupping his hands under the faucet, he gathers water before throwing it at Lucina. In return, she throws more water at him, and then he grabs the detachable sink faucet and it's an all-out war.

By the time they finished, Palutena was a victim of circumstance; they were all soaking wet. Lucina had gone without a bra, and Palutena could see her nipples. Marth had turned on the air conditioner earlier, so Lucina was now shivering in anger. "Ugh! You idiot!"

"You started it," Marth fires back, much like a child. Palutena tuned both of them out as they began to quarrel, her eyes zooming in on those perky little nipples. Lucina wasn't exactly  _voluptuous,_  but gods did Palutena want to suck on them. They were begging for attention underneath her t-shirt. And a white one, at that! Palutena was  _almost_  like a wild animal, ready to fuck anything that came her way. She was hungry. Blood was rushing to her dick; she needed to bury herself in  _something_ ,  _soon_. Lucina was the perfect target, though; yes, she was  _almost_  like a wild animal, but she couldn't just fuck anything. No, it was Lucina that she needed. As she starts throwing playful punches at Marth, Palutena grabs her hands.

"Lucina, I'm feeling unwell again."

"Yes, well, Marth's about to feel a lot worse than unwell-"

"In your dreams-"

" _Lucina._  Please. I want to go home," Palutena said, tugging at Lucina's arms.

The prince frowns. "Aww. Lucy, I want you to stay!"

"I will. I'll take Palutena home and then come back," Lucina says. "I promise."

Palutena groans inwardly.  _Idiot! She actually thinks I'm sick! Oh, how oblivious can she be?!_  "No. You need to stay and...you need to take care of me, Lucina."

The gods smiled upon Palutena for once, and Lucina jumped a little. "Oh.  _Oh._  U-um...Marth, I might not be able to come back tonight. I'm so sorry; perhaps we can hang out tomorrow?"

Marth laughs. "No problem! Allow me to get your jacket. Don't want your little titties getting sick."

"That's not funny. None of the boob jokes are funny."

* * *

Palutena rolled off of Lucina, momentarily spent. Lucina curls into Palutena, but was obviously angry. "Palutena, you need to start...doing these things yourself."

"What?!" Palutena squeaks. "I'm not supposed to do these things myself. That's what you're for, Lucina. Beautiful, beautiful, Lucina..."

The goddess was ready to go again, but Lucina stopped her in her tracks. Lucina sat up and the goddess did as well. "Look, have you even tried it? Y'know...masturbating."

"Yes, of course. It...it just doesn't work. I've tried, and tried, but I can't orgasm when it's my hand. It can only be you!" Palutena takes Lucina's hand into her own, smiling desperately. "So, you see, right? I don't want anybody or anything else. Not even myself. It needs...to be...you." Palutena planted a kiss on the bluenette's neck with each pause, letting out a sound that was half-sigh-half-moan.

Lucina pushes her away, focusing her eyes on Palutena's ceiling fan in deep thought. "Are you sure you can't come? Are you sure it's only me? Do you suppose that could be another affect of the potion? Uncontrollable lust for  _one person_?"

"Who cares?"

"You did, before you became a complete horny toad," Lucina said dully. Palutena gives up and reaches under the blankets, grabbing her shaft; it was still glistening with Lucina's juices. "Maybe I should write it down...er...what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to come, here."

The princess hums in thought. "Yes. Now I'm curious. Keep trying. And don't look at me, either, alright? Just keep trying. For science."

_For science? For science?! Oh gods, she's crazy,_  Palutena thought. However, no matter how crazy Lucina was, Palutena had to abide. She doubts she could overpower Lucina enough to just fuck her, and even if she could, she probably wouldn't. Thankfully, she hadn't lost her mind to seriously consider  _raping_  her girlfriend.

So, she began to stroke, and Lucina tossed the blankets off, watching intently. Ignoring Lucina's rules, Palutena reached up to grab Lucina's breast, but the bluenette shook her head and grabbed Palutena's hand with both of hers. "No touching, and no looking. I really want to know what else the potion does!"

"Lucy," Palutena purrs. "Oh, Lucy...don't you want to feel me inside of you again?" Lucina released the goddess, but she doesn't dare attempt to grope her girlfriend again. In fact, she looks away like an obedient little girl. "I know you like me having this cock, don't you? Don't you want me to...stretch you?" Palutena jacked herself lazily, closing her eyes.

After moments of silence, Lucina finally says, "I am not going to say  _anything_  else, for the sake of the experiment, except for this: actually try. We both know that the speed of your hand will get you nowhere. That's the weakest handy I've ever seen."

Palutena scowls, but she was a sucker for her princess. Her hand sped up, and she grunts, thrusting into her hand. Even though it was still wet from their previous coupling, it wasn't enough. Palutena huffs, "You could at least, I dunno, give me some lotion or something." Palutena hears Lucina rummaging around; her eyes stayed shut. Finally, she feels a bottle in her free hand. She opens her eyes and squirts some lotion on her hand, thanking Lucina under her breath. She returns to her task, feeling a climax creeping up on her. Her hand moves faster and she cries out a little, her hips now actively bucking into her hand. "Yes, yes, yes...oh, shit. I'm so horny for you, Lucina."

Palutena was sure that Lucina thought all of the cries of her name were just because she was there, but that wasn't it. Palutena had quite the active imagination, so, even when she  _didn't_  have this cursed phallus between her legs, she cried out Lucina's name during her "private moments", or even spoke as if she were there. It was a big turn-on for her to think of Lucina when she was touching herself; sometimes, when she let her impulses loose, she would mimic Lucina's movements and sometimes even her voice, saying the filthy things that she did when she was pleasing her goddess ("come for me, Palutena" or "that's it, baby" were common occurrences). Palutena didn't sound too much like her lover, but it was good enough. Thankfully, she didn't break into her little fantasy while her girlfriend was right next to her;  _that_  would've been embarrassing.

Instead, she just moaned Lucina's name and tried to con her into getting her off by using filthy words, saying how much she wanted to fuck her and how tight she was. She thought she heard Lucina shudder, but it was probably that imagination of hers. Palutena began to pant, her hand moving at lightning speed. She used her other hand to grope her tit, then moved it again to massage her ballsack. None of it was working! She was so close, and yet she couldn't fucking orgasm! Palutena started to beg, "Lucina, it's not working, it's not! You have to do it for me. Please. I need you, fuck!"

Her eyes were shut once more; she didn't see Lucina leaning over, but she felt it, for sure. She felt herself sliding deep into Lucina's mouth, and she exploded before Lucina could even move her mouth off to begin a pattern. Palutena's hand moved to Lucina's head and she held her down, firing stream after stream after stream of come down the princess' throat. The amount of come erupting from her tip was endless, but Lucina swallowed it all, as if Palutena's jizz was her last meal. Palutena heard small gagging sounds, but that was alright; at least, she thought so. Lucina probably would have smacked her hands away if she didn't want to be held down. Also, the girl's hand fondled Palutena's balls, so she obviously was hard at work and had no complaints.

Palutena's orgasm lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Even after the seemingly-endless barrage of semen ended, she still shook violently, spasming with pleasure. Finally, her head fell back against the headboard. Her eyes opened and locked with the blue orbs of Lucina, who lurched forward and kissed her goddess sloppily and passionately. Palutena didn't exactly fancy the taste of male ejaculate (how ironic), but on Lucina's mouth, it was heaven to her taste buds. When Lucina pulls away, she murmurs, "I regret teasing you for so long. I could taste your come forever."

"Don't you ever make me wait like that again. Now, giddyup," Palutena said, patting her thigh.

Lucina laughs heartily and straddles her goddess, hovering above her erect shaft. Smiling and kissing the corner of Palutena's mouth, Lucina sinks down onto Palutena's cock, sighing. "Oh,  _ye_ _s_." Palutena brushes Lucina's hair behind her ear, placing both of her hands on the swordswoman's hips.

"I'll do all the work. Just wrap your arms around my neck, baby doll," Palutena purrs, and Lucina does as she's told, burying her face in the goddess' locks. Palutena begins to thrust, hitting Lucina's sweet spot due to the position they were in. "Ngh...I can't control myself when I'm inside of you, Lucina. It's like I'm not even me..."

"D-don't hold back!" Lucina blurts out. Palutena stops and Lucina turns redder than she was before. "Don't hold back," she repeats. "I can take it rough. That's okay with me."

Palutena licks her lips; she wasn't about to pass this up. She throws Lucina on her back, but then rethinks it and commands, "Get on all fours."

Lucina complies, baring her ass and pussy to her goddess. Her fingers reached back, pointer and middle, and spread her wet cunt-lips so that Palutena could see the hot-pink flesh. It was a submissive gesture, one that Palutena savored, tried to take a mental picture of. Gripping Lucina's ass cheeks, Palutena shoves herself inside of Lucina, crying out at the feel of wet heat around her cock. She begins to thrust, letting her baser tendencies take control of her. A small part of her hesitated, the one part that was still sane. Lucina reassures her, "Palutena. I'm not made of china. I want it hard, okay?" Releasing a moan, Palutena digs her nails into Lucina's flesh, the speed of her thrust increasing. Lucina's hand that was spreading her pussy fell to the bed, clutching the sheets. "That's it, Palutena, that's so good; just do it a little harder, please."

"Your wish is my command," Palutena pants, and her thrusts became rougher as she finally began fucking her princess; nothing was holding her back, after all. Lucina whimpers in pleasure. Palutena removes a hand from Lucina's hip and moves it to the bluenette's thick locks, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking it. Biting her lip, Lucina moaned, nodding her head as much as Palutena's grip would allow her. Palutena was so glad that Lucina liked it, because she herself  _loved it_. Palutena's animalistic desires all came flooding out at once as she leaned over Lucina's back and bit her. This wasn't a gentle love-bite; she  _bit_  her. Lucina moaned, obviously pleased with the goddess' actions. "You like that? Huh? You like it when I fuck you like you're a bitch in heat?"

" _Gods,_ yes! Take me, Palutena, make me yours," Lucina drooled. Palutena reaches a hand around and circles Lucina's clit, feeling her orgasm approach once more. Palutena fires her load inside of Lucina, her spunk mingling with Lucina's squirt, which was soaking the sheets beneath them. Palutena pulled out, licking her lips as she watches come drip from Lucina's hole. "That was fast," Lucina giggles.

The goddess rolls her eyes. "As if you didn't come right before me."

"I'm quite sure you came first, my love."

Palutena "hmph"s and rolls Lucina over, picking her up with ease. The bluenette wordlessly wrapped her legs around her goddess. "Let's take a shower. I'm all sweaty and sticky and stuff." Lucina didn't reply, just sighed and nuzzled her girlfriend.

* * *

Over the next few days, they participated in several experiments about whether Palutena could get off by herself or not. They always ended with a desperate blowjob, handjob, or ruthless fuck when they realized Palutena just couldn't do it. One experiment involved a photograph of Lucina, which ended quite successfully (Lucina expected the picture to be covered with spunk, but Palutena wiped it off each time she came so that she could see the girl's face more clearly).

Finally, the end of the month came.

When they went to bed, the cock was still there, so they fucked once more (actually, thrice more) before falling asleep. When Palutena woke up from a particularly graphic wet dream, her lover was not next to her, but rather in between her legs. As her eyes fluttered open, she came, shivering at the feel of Lucina's tongue on her finally-back clit.

Palutena threw the covers off to expose a sheepish Lucina, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. "Um...I got kind of excited. And I didn't know when you would wake up. A-and, uh, I was just checking, to, uh, make sure everything was all in the clear, or whatever. And, also, you might want to have a shower."

After having the much-needed shower, Palutena underwent some routine checkups to ensure the potion had fully worn off. It felt good to be back to normal; even Lucina commented that as pleasurable as it was to be drilled repeatedly by Palutena's cock, she liked her just the way she was (but, afterwards, under her breath, commented that Palutena having both would be  _really_  nice).

Lucina finished scribbling the last of the notes, then dropped her pen on the desk ceremoniously. "And, so ends our experiment! The gist of it is: if a female drinks the potion, she will lose her past genitalia, sprout a penis, and gain uncontrollable lust for one person. She's unable to orgasm  _unless_  it's at the hands of that person. And...this is completely opinion, no facts here...her girlfriend will enjoy it very, very, very much."

Palutena grins, flipping through Lucina's jotted notes. "Hey, I gotta admit, that was pretty fun."

"Never again."

"Oh, gods no."

Both of the women laugh as Palutena tosses the papers on her desk. Humming in thought, Palutena drops to her knees in front of her girlfriend, resting her head on one thigh and rubbing the other. Lucina blushes as she locks eyes with her goddess. Palutena reaches for the waistband of Lucina's leggings, and the girl squeaks. "Oh, jeez. Maybe the potion  _didn't_  fully wear off!"

"It did," Palutena says smoothly, tugging the leggings down so they were at Lucina's ankles. "I was just thinking about how you've been  _so_  good to me for this past month. I can't help but think about how selfish I was!" Lucina blushed as Palutena immersed herself in her tonguework; uncontrollably-lusty Palutena was gone, and cool, calculated Palutena was back. Palutena lavished attention upon Lucina's clit and opening, slowly tongue-fucking her as well. When she withdrew her tongue, she circled it around Lucina's clit, pressing down hard enough to make Lucina yelp. Just as Lucina felt her orgasm approaching, Palutena popped her head up and licked her lips while grinning. "Y'know, I've got this slightly crazy idea in my head. What if I brewed up some more of that potion and you-"

"I'd rather drink bleach. Now, get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am!"

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory chick-with-a-dick-fic
> 
> don't ask me if i'm gonna make a fic with luci drinking the potion, idek how this one will turn out
> 
> also, i'm gunna start transferring stuff from my ff.net account to here. my name on there is Bonnibelle Scribbles.
> 
> [but when are you gonna do it zippayyy]
> 
> soon...soon.


End file.
